Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Following the same storyline as the game  more or less  except with a twist. There's no Chelsea. Instead, there's Hitomi? VaughnxOc/Main Character
1. Hitomi's & Karasu's Character Details

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I absolutely LOVE this game but I'm not a fan of how Chelsea looks. Don't get me wrong, she's pretty. But when I play my game I like to imagine myself as the main character, so I'm changing the main character. Warning you now: I don't like flames, so don't flame me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness, or the characters. I do own Hitomi and Karasu Yamamoto**

* * *

><p><span>NAME<span>: Hitomi Yamamoto

AGE: 19

EYES: A mixture of blue and green. A sort of aqua.

HAIR: Long black hair kept in a ponytail. Her bangs brush her eyes a bit

HERITAGE: Japanese.

PERSONALITY TRAITS: A bit on the quiet side. Stands up for what she believes in. Has a love for animals. Stubborn. Faithful (to her friends, not only in the relationship sense). Hates summer, loves winter. Very protective of her little sister.

OUTFIT: A short red kimono (with a black sash) that ends at her upper thigh (it looks strapless but has a black tank top underneath). Black biker shorts underneath that ends a few inches above the knee. Black gladiator-like sandals.

FAMILY: Karasu Yamamoto (six year old sister). Only family member known for now. Can't give away too much.

* * *

><p><span>NAME<span>: Karasu Yamamoto

AGE: 6

EYES: Same as Hitomi's.

HAIR: Black hair kept in two short loose pigtails. Her bangs are a straight cut. Wears a pink headband.

HERITAGE: Japanese.

PERSONALITY TRAITS: Energetic. Follows her sister like a little puppy. Always willing to lend a helping hand. Very curious. Cries easily. Tries to be like her sister.

OUTIFT: A pink kimono styled dress that ends at her knees. She wears white shorts underneath like her sister. White strapped sandals with pink glitter.

FAMILY: Hitomi Yamamoto (nineteen year old sister)

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, this is just the introduction to the two non-Harvest Moon characters. Reviews can lead up to the first chappie~ And remember, NO FLAMES <strong>


	2. The Boat

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay, first chapter~**

* * *

><p>"Hitomi! Slow down!" A cute voice shouted out from behind. Letting out a groan of frustration I turned around, flung the owner of the voice over my shoulder, and began dashing again.<p>

After a few seconds of weaving in-between people and having to jump over various obstacles, my destination came into view. A large wooden boat was waiting at the dock for the signal to leave. I sped up in hopes of getting on the boat but a worker stopped me before I could run up the plank.

"Excuse me ma'am. I have to see your tickets." I nodded my head quickly and put my little sister down. As she huffed in annoyance of before treated as luggage I rummaged through my bag for our tickets. "Thank you. Have a good day." The worker said as I gave him our tickets.

"Yah! The boat's leaving!" I glanced up at Karasu's exclamation and saw that the boat was indeed leaving. Steam was coming out of the top of the boat and I ran, again with Karasu over my shoulder.

(LineBreak)

"That was close, huh Hitomi?" Karasu asked once we finished settling in. I let out a sigh as I lay down on my back and nodded my head in agreement. "Where are headed to again?" I opened my mouth to reply but didn't get the chance.

Everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah really rushed but I gotta hurry up and start doing my homework. Sorry, but reviewing helps my self-esteem~<strong>


	3. Crashed on    Island of Happiness?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, the only reason I decided to type this chapter one day after the other, is because of The Manga Otaku. Your review made me laugh so much. And you remind me of my friend. Unfortunately, she switched schools to an art one. And didn't take me with her TT-TT**

** Oh, the story might not follow the exact dialogue because I don't feel like putting new game on my game and have to start all over again. **

* * *

><p>"Hey, Missy. Are you okay?" I groaned at the voice and tightened my grip on my little sister as I sat up. What happened? "Ah, good. You're awake." Turning to the source of the voice, I saw an old man.<p>

He was bald with a white mustache and was wearing blue overalls. He also seemed to carry around a walking stick.

I looked down and saw that my sister was on my lap and out cold. After taking a few breathes to make sure I don't panic, I tried to think back.

Flashback

"This is your captain speaking," The voice from the speakers was the only thing that I comprehended as I sat there in the dark. "We're heading for a storm, everyone head for the lifeboats."

"Hitomi!" My sister's panicked voice rang out. "What's going on?" I stood from the bed and perched her on my shoulder where she always goes to.

"We got to get out of here." I replied calmly. If I panic, then Karasu will as well. Glancing up I saw my little sister nodding her head and started making my way out of the room.

_There's no light._ I thought annoyed. _Looks like I'll have to depend on my senses. _Placing a hand on the nearest wall, I took hesitant steps towards what I hoped was the door. Once I finally reached the door I grasped the knob in my hand and turned it with a nervous inhale. Before I could even open the door however, a giant lurch was felt and I went flying into the hallway. Somehow, as I was airborne I managed to twist Karasu into my arms and take the hit to my back. The last thing I remember before passing out were her cries for me.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Big sister! Big sister!"

(Flashback over)

Groaning, I got back on my feet and carried Karasu in my arms. The old man brightened up when he saw me getting back onto my own two feet and patted me on the back. I gave him a smile to show my gratitude and began taking in my surroundings. Looks as though we've washed up on a beach.

"Excuse me," I began and paused to clear my throat from any phlegm the sea water caused to form. "But where are we? And who are you?" I asked.

"Why little Missy." The old man began with a laugh that surprised me. _'Not exactly the kind of laugh an old man would have.'_ I thought with raised eyebrows. "My name's Taro. Nice to meet you." With that he gripped my hand in a sailor-like vice grip.

"Um. Nice to meet you as well." I replied. After Taro let go of my hand, I bowed instinctively, since it was a custom back in Japan. "My name is Hitomi. And she is named Karasu." I explained further with a nod towards my sleeping sibling. "But you have not answered my other question, where are we?"

"Well Hitomi," Taro began with a toothy smile and knocked his staff against the ground happily. "We're in the Island of Happiness!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: FAIL. THIS WAS A FAIL. I planned to post this the day right after I posted the first. And now, almost a year later, I find out that I never posted it! (facepalm) I am EXTREMELY sorry to all of you who waited! And it's emtremely short as well Dx<strong>

**Nee-chan: Big sister in Japanese. (P.S. If it's not, its not my fault. I got it from other fics and listening to Naruto o.o)**


End file.
